


Café Umbrella

by YaNa_2017



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Klive - Freeform, M/M, Número Cinco - Freeform, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaNa_2017/pseuds/YaNa_2017
Summary: Klaus Hargreeves trabaja junto a sus hermanos como mesero en el Café Umbrella; un pequeño negocio escondido entre las calles de la ciudad donde sólo va la gente que tiene la suerte de encontrárselo.Comúnmente su clientela suelen ser familias, parejas y personas que por el buen atractivo de Klaus se acercan buscando obtener su número con chistes sin gracia o coqueteos incómodos que nunca tienen resultado en él.Hasta que un buen día, un adolescente empieza a visitar el local siempre eligiendo la mesa cinco y ganándose el apodo de Cinco por parte de quienes atienden el lugar, que más de una vez se han quejado del comportamiento grosero e indiferente que tiene el cliente que sólo llega a pedir café y se despide luego de quién sabe cuántas horas anotando quien sabe que en su libreta generando miedo entre los hermanos quienes piensan que puede ser el hijo de un crítico.Pero un buen día toda teoría se va por la borda, porque cuando es el turno de Klaus en atenderle, el chico tiene una nueva orden diferente para su nuevo mesero; su número.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Numero Cinco, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Uno

Este cliente era extraño.

Hacia un mes y pico un chico de curiosa apariencia apareció por la puerta del Café Umbrella; cuya historia del lugar resumida en pocas palabras es que era dirigido por cinco hermanos, Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus y Vanya Hargreeves, quienes habían tenido la desgracia de atender a este cliente a diario, a la misma hora, en la misma mesa y con la misma orden de siempre.

Aunque, de hecho, por azares del destino o por pura suerte, a Klaus jamás le había tocado atenderlo. O porque su turno terminaba, estaba ocupado con otros clientes, o porque simplemente le daba demasiada flojera y terminaba mandando a la pobre Vanya a realizar el trabajo, quien terminaba mandando a Allison, y quien al final mandaba a Diego y así hasta que cualquiera se cansaba y terminaban por atenderlo, pero, aun así, nunca le tocaba a Klaus.

«Es la persona más grosera que he conocido» Decía Vanya.

«Alguien debería buscar quienes son sus padres y traerlos para que sepan que criaron un monstruo.» Le seguía Luther.

«¿Qué tan ilegal es golpear a un menor?» Y finalizaba Diego con una amenaza que probablemente viniendo de él no era de broma.

Este cliente tenía una rutina y era que llegaba en la tarde a sentarse en la mesa número cinco, pedía café y se sentaba a escribir sin parar en su cuaderno por el que una vez había armado un escándalo porque Vanya había echado un vistazo y éste se percató de su crimen.

Gracias a esto ganó su apodo de _Número Cinco._

Finalmente los hermanos terminaron cansándose y bendito fue el día que le tocó a Klaus atenderlo por primera vez, aunque sin muchas ganas debido a los comentarios que había escuchado anteriormente de sus hermanos quienes consideraban un infierno personal el ir y hacer algo tan simple como tomarle la orden.

Pero por suerte, él no era de los que se tomaba los comentarios tan a pecho a diferencia de sus sensibles hermanos, simplemente no le importaba lo que un niño probablemente menor de dieciocho años le haría, no provocaría en él un daño psicológico irreparable, y, conociéndose probablemente el caso sería al revés si lograba provocarlo demasiado.

Cuando le vieron llegar ese día la tensión en el ambiente se incrementó y como si fuese una bestia que acababa de despertar los hermanos empujaron a Klaus como sacrificio para que hiciera el trabajo mientras ellos observaban muy poco disimuladamente el nuevo escenario.

—Bienvenido—Saludó cuando llegó a él y puso la pluma sobre la hoja de su pequeño cuaderno para hacer como que anotaba la orden que obviamente ya se sabía. —, ¿qué va ser para ti?

El chico le miró directamente por unos segundos, tal vez buscando intimidarlo siendo que era la primera vez que se veían.

—Tu número.

Klaus hizo como que iba a escribir hasta que las palabras se procesaron en su cabeza y entonces abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. La primera experiencia de sus hermanos con este chico siempre era relatada como lo peor, les pedía un café y les pedía que se apresuraran de forma grosera. O, les hacía comentarios sobre lo mal que preparaban sus hermanos su orden y les exigía que lo hicieran mejor.

Pero nunca escuchó que le pidiera su número a alguien.

Miró incrédulo hacia el chico sobre la mesa y quiso carcajearse lo más fuerte que soportaran sus pulmones ¡sus hermanos le estaban haciendo una broma que tomó más de un mes en aplicarse! Debía ser eso, pensó eso, hasta que se dio cuenta que el menor le miraba con la expresión más seria que había visto en un adolescente, y sus hermanos detrás suya no se estaban riendo.

La punta de su pluma negra ya había dejado un enorme circulo en la hoja al haber sido colocada por tanto tiempo sobre ésta sin ser movida, y no fue hasta que vio sus dedos manchados de tinta que la retiró y se cruzó de brazos para preguntar hacia su cliente:

—¿Disculpa?

—Tu número, ya te lo dije, lo quiero—Contestó este, curvando las cejas y moviendo con su mano izquierda un papel que había ocupado de su libreta.

_Dios, este chico iba en serio._

—Okay—Dijo Klaus queriendo reír ante la incómoda situación, deshizo su posición y luego volvió a la misma. Estaba demasiado confundido. —, ¿quién te envió a hacerlo?

No quería presumirlo, pero sí, una de las principales razones por las que el café era tan famoso era gracias a él que tenía un buen atractivo según sus hermanos y los muchos clientes y clientas que también habían hecho la misma jugada de pedirle su número al ir yendo a diario como sí eso fuese a hacer que Klaus se interesara en ello. No le molestaba, pero mandar a un adolescente por un mes entero ya era algo demasiado extremo.

—Nadie me mandó a hacerlo—Respondió.

—¡Es por eso que eres tan bastardo, no quieres estar aquí! —Ignoró por completo la respuesta del contrario y sacó su propia conclusión lógica. —, mira, chico. Lo siento, ¿qué te prometieron? ¿dinero?

—No me prometieron nada porque nadie me mandó—volvió a responder mostrando su claro enojo. —, y no soy un bastardo, ¡sólo estoy pidiendo una buena taza de café!

—¡Café! —Gritó Klaus esperando que sus hermanos no empezaran a sospechar de lo que pasaba realmente en la mesa número cinco para no terminar siendo motivo de burlas— en seguida.

La situación fue extraña para el mayor que jamás creyó verse a sí mismo intimidado por alguien muchísimo menor que él, pero era también por esa misma razón que no quería armar un escándalo, porque en el más mínimo inconveniente ante los oídos de un cliente que inoportunamente estuviese cerca se vería terriblemente afectado y no podía perder el trabajo aún sí se trataba de uno donde toda su familia estaba a cargo. Por eso su consciencia le dijo que lo mejor era huir de la manera más cobarde de esa situación; alejándose rápidamente de la mesa y repitiendo una y otra vez la orden en voz alta como sí la estuviese memorizando, aunque en realidad quería evadir cualquier otra cosa que le dijese el chiquillo desconocido.

Cuando entró a la cocina se encontró a sus desconcertados hermanos esperando por él como si no tuviesen mesas que atender y sus miradas eran interrogadoras. Era demasiado dramatismo por un simple niño.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntaron todos a la vez.

—Entonces nada, sólo quiere pedir café y ya se va.

—Mentiras—Dijo Diego queriendo reírse porque la actitud sospechosa de su hermano indicaba que definitivamente estaba nervioso por algo. —, pudo contigo, ¿cierto? ¿qué te dijo?

—¡Nada! —Replicó el incriminado mientras servía el café y evadía las miradas de sus hermanos. Si todos lo miraban a la vez entonces se rendiría inmediatamente y contaría todo.

—¡Klaus! — Llamaron todos a la vez para presionar a su supuesto _"incapaz de quebrar"_ hermano y fue así que cedió rápidamente.

—¡Okay! —Se rindió sin esfuerzo en contenerse. — pero traten de ser discretos...

Iba a contar la verdad, después de todo no era como que hubiese hecho algo malo. Sólo sintió que no era correcto decirlo con la persona involucrada del otro lado de la cocina y menos con sus hermanos que bien podían usar el dato como venganza por todos los reclamos. Más, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca todos dieron un salto en su lugar del susto al escuchar la puerta de la entrada ser azotada con fuerza y la ausencia de la persona de la que justamente estaban hablando fue una sorpresa para todos menos para Klaus, que sabía que se había marchado tal vez por la vergüenza o porque era un chico que no tomaba demasiado bien los _"No"._

Y claro, con su petición negada, era muy probable, y pensó, que no lo volvería a ver. Aunque no se daba ni idea.


	2. Dos

Klaus llegó al café para iniciar su turno ese jueves por la tarde y al ver a todos sus hermanos juntos en la cocina esperando por él en la puerta trasera creyó que tenían una sorpresa para él como que ya no tenía que trabajar nunca más porque ahora era extremadamente rico. Aunque, lamentablemente para su mente soñadora, las caras serias de sus familiares y la repentina aparición de Luther por la entrada de la cocina echando su libreta de apuntes a la mesa con fuerza dio a conocer que no estaban especialmente alegres como para darle tan buenas noticias.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó enojado hacia su hermano, poniéndose las manos en la cintura ante su impaciencia.

—¿Le dijiste algo? —También preguntó Vanya con una voz y actitud más calmada a diferencia de los demás.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó un confundido Klaus que ni siquiera había dado dos pasos dentro y ya estaba siendo interrogado por algo que no sabía.

—No podemos usar la fuerza, nos cerrarían—Comentó Luther como si no se tratase de nada.

—¡Y es un niño! —Recalcó Allison recordándole a su hermano la cuestión más importante.

—¡Oh, sí! Y es un niño...—Corrigió ante el regaño de su hermana.

—¿Qué? —Volvió a preguntar el atarantado recién llegado, sí la resaca de la noche anterior no le dificultaba de por si saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sus hermanos preguntándole cosas que no entendía lo hacía sentir mucho más perdido.

— _Número Cinco_ volvió y no está hablando con nadie—Contestó la más pequeña de su familia finalmente dándole respuesta a todas las piezas de conversación que sus hermanos habían estado haciendo. —, quisimos tomarle la orden, pero hace como que no escucha. Pidió verte.

—Creí que lo habías puesto en su lugar—Volvió a comentar el más gruñón de sus hermanos.

Klaus había olvidado por completo todo lo del día anterior gracias a su ya insinuada noche alocada, pero sus hermanos volvieron a mencionar el nombre de quién pensó ya jamás iba volver a ver y todo había regresado a su cabeza. ¡Vaya que estaba equivocado! justo ahora esa persona estaba armando un berrinche y estaba pidiendo verle.

—Ten—Avisó Diego antes de arrojarle la misma libreta que habían estampado contra la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué quieren que haga?

—Tu trabajo, tomar ordenes, servir mesas, y encargarte de los problemas—Y con unas palmadas en el hombro, y tal y como hicieron el día anterior, sus hermanos lo empujaron fuera para que realizara el trabajo que nadie quería hacer.

Sentado, efectivamente en la misma mesa gracias a que el café siempre se encontraba solo miraba como usualmente sin distracción a su cuaderno y sólo desvió la mirada cuando Klaus ya se encontraba en su mesa con muchas ganas de haber entrado en un coma etílico la noche pasada.

—¿Qué vas a querer? —Preguntó el mayor esperando que diera el nombre de algo comestible y no de lo que anteriormente le fue negado.

Antes de responderle, el chico le miró de arriba hacia bajo detenidamente y sólo pudo pensar en decir una cosa.

—Te ves como la mierda.

—Oh—Expresó el otro—, gracias. ¿eso es todo lo que querías decir? ¿te vas?

—No—Contestó y con un movimiento de su mano le invitó a sentarse frente a él en la mesa.

El contrario curvó las cejas y negó lentamente. No tenía intenciones de darle esperanzas a un adolescente que probablemente estaba pasando por una etapa hormonal.

—sólo quiero hablar—Añadió ante el silencio del otro que puso los ojos en blanco antes de aceptar su invitación y empezar a hablar primero.

—Bien, mira—Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y quiso sonar lo más serio posible. —No puedo darte mi número porque seguramente va a terminar en la pared de un baño público con un texto sobre trabajos sucios y además, no estoy interesado en niños de tu edad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Considero bastante bajo hacer eso—Respondió con ligero enojo hacia el primer comentario—, y no soy un niño, casi soy un adulto.

Klaus exhaló pesadamente y se dejó caer hacia atrás como reflejo de incompetencia ante las incoherentes palabras del chico.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Sí te incomoda tanto, puedes esperar—Prosiguió, y mientras le miraba le volvió a acercar una hoja de su cuaderno como hizo el día anterior para pedir su número. —. Para eso sirven las conversaciones, para hacer amistades y luego viene el noviazgo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! — Y se llevó las manos al rostro para evitarse gritar más fuerte. Estaba incrédulo ante las palabras dichas, ¡iba totalmente en serio! Era la primera vez que le pasaba esto y no sabía cómo manejarlo más que yéndose del lugar como debió hacer desde un principio.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó el chico al verle levantarse, y gracias a que no estaba tan lejos todavía pudo decir lo que probablemente le generaría muchos problemas más adelante. —¡Sé que estás familiarizado con... Frank!

Y fue todo lo que bastó para hacerle detener su paso y darse la vuelta para volver a él.

—¿Cómo...?

Había muchas cosas que decir sobre Klaus Hargrevees una vez que lo conocías, que lucía como la mierda, como bien dijo Cinco, que sus hermosos ojos Hazel enamoraban a cualquiera y lo hacían ver como que no rompía ni un sólo plato, y que nadie tan bueno, divertido y carismático podía ser tan perfecto y que probablemente tenía una vida oculta, lo cual era cierto. Los hermanos no vivían juntos y fuera del café ya nadie sabía nada de ninguno a menos que fueran como Allison, Luther y Vanya que tenían una mejor relación como hermanos y de vez en cuando se les unía Diego. Pero de Klaus no había nada, sabían que tenía una vida extravagante y varias veces sus llegadas al trabajo en un estado lamentable confirmaban que era mucho más de lo que ellos mismos soportaban.

Jamás se les atravesaría por la cabeza que su querido hermano estaba metido en cosas más ilícitas y auto destructivas.

Este hombre llamado Frank fue un amante del pasado que lo metió en un terrible abismo del que jamás se recuperaría ni a día de hoy. Tenía esa costumbre de acoger personas que caían en la desgracia y hacerlas tan dependientes de él que terminaban perteneciendole y debiéndole un gran monto de dinero imposible de terminar de pagar y menos cuando tenían una continua necesidad de saciar el vacío en ellos.

Y ahora probablemente ese niño era, curiosa, pero no sorpresivamente, una de esas pobres almas en desgracia que había terminado ahí por culpa de ese hombre y estaba siendo obligado a seguir a Klaus para conseguir ese dato de él por sus "problemas no saldados".

Tomó la hoja que le dio, y con preocupación en su rostro anotó el numero deteniéndose por momentos al no recordarlo completamente, y cuando estuvo casi seguro lo dobló lo más que pudo y se lo volvió a regresar lo más discretamente que pudo.

—... Gracias—Dijo el menor sorprendido de que las cosas le hubiesen salido tan bien.

Ni siquiera esperó a que el otro le dijese algo cuando se levantó de la mesa por la emoción y recogió sus cosas para salir del café sintiéndose como todo un ganador mientras que Klaus se quedó pensando en cómo fue su primera vez, probablemente a esa misma edad, cayendo en algo tan bajo que hasta día de hoy le atormentaba tanto y le era tan difícil salir.


	3. Tres

El primer mensaje que recibió luego de haberle otorgado su número de manera muy paranoica al chico fue más normal de lo que creyó, pues él esperaba por lo menos un texto de una cuartilla y media hablando sobre como ese tipo Frank le iba a romper todos los huesos del cuerpo y se lo daría de comer a los perros. Pero en cambio, recibió un mensaje demasiado cortante pidiéndole comida del café por lo menos para un día entero con postre añadido.

No era problema en absoluto cumplir esa orden ya que ni siquiera parecía ser comida para más de una persona, hasta él mismo a veces se sobrepasaba de robar comida de su propio trabajo para sobrevivir la semana y aunque sus hermanos sabían, jamás le reclamaban al respecto, por lo que era un punto a su favor saber que no le preguntarían nada.

El verdadero problema surgía en que probablemente el hecho de que los otros supiesen que trabajaba ahí era un tipo de amenaza de que lo tenían vigilado y la comida era un tipo de condición para que siguiera ordenes de gente muy mala que tenían a un menor como sus ojos para cada movimiento que hiciera.

Estaba asustado pero no de lo que le podían hacer sino de lo que pasaría sí sus hermanos se enterasen de la verdad. Por eso tuvo que aceptar que ahora su vida dependía del chico sentado en la mesa cinco y lo único que podía hacer era cumplir con la rara petición.

Y pudo ser sencillo entregar la comida y hacer como que recibía el dinero ¡y todos ganaban! De no haber sido por un nuevo, y muy inoportuno cliente de edad avanzada que se le ocurrió aparecerse ese mismo día de trabajo por la mañana a acosarlo muy descaradamente y sin pena llamando la atención de los pocos otros clientes que había y se hacían los que no veían nada. Pero ni siquiera el mismo Klaus pudo hacer algo porque su trabajo dependía de esto y no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Cinco estaba ahí y parecía estar mirando incrédulo y con repudio a las personas que se hacían los ciegos ante la situación. Sacó su no tan moderno celular y empezó a mandarle mensajes al adulto donde le decía que actuara y le dijese que se jodiera, que lo dejara en paz o le rompería la cara, pero en ese momento y como regla entre sus hermanos ningún teléfono estaba permitido a la hora de trabajar y sólo el sonido lejano de la notificación hizo que el menor se diese cuenta de que no sería atendido.

Klaus le estuvo sirviendo al anciano y estuvo respondiendo a sus horribles comentarios de doble sentido como sí no los entendiese mientras evitaba romper el contacto físico que el otro ponía sobre él. Su asqueroso murmureo le causó náuseas al igual que escuchar como sus comentarios dejaron de ser subjetivos y de plano fueron directos a preguntarle cosas indebidas a las que no supo cómo responder más que quedándose callado fingiendo que no le estaba poniendo nervioso al sentirse incapaz de hacer algo por él mismo.

Para su buena, o muy mala suerte, sintió como le hacían a un lado y finalmente alguien le defendía diciendo todo lo que él tenía en mente, lo malo entraba en que esa persona que se levantó por él era el cliente de la mesa número cinco amenazando a un hombre viejo que lo doblaba en peso y altura con un cuchillo de cierra pequeño que sólo se utilizaba para darle a los niños y sería imposible usarlo para lastimar a alguien, sin embargo, sirvió para darle un buen susto porque el hombre pareció impresionado de que alguien le levantase la voz y lo retara.

Y de la nada sin explicación lógica alguna el chico fue capaz de clavar ese cuchillo contra la mesa con todas sus fuerzas logrando que quedase enterrado.

_«Dios, este chico es un psicópata»_ Pensó Klaus mientras miraba la escena junto a todos los presentes en el lugar. Sus hermanos Diego y Luther entraron al panorama para preguntar qué había pasado pero antes de recibir respuestas el indeseable hombre huyó para no dar razones y detrás le quiso seguir Cinco, que fue detenido por el hermano que también tenía una habilidad con los cuchillos.

—Alto—Le detuvo tomándolo bruscamente por el antebrazo. —, ¿qué demonios pasó?

El chico luchó todo lo que pudo para zafarse, pero fue incapaz ante la fuerza del otro adulto que le miraba retante esperando una respuesta.

—Sabes lo que paso, —dijo mientras seguía retorcijándose para librarse—tu cara es estúpida pero no creo que realmente lo seas.

Y tal y como quiso fue liberado con fuerza, aunque obtuvo muy malas noticias.

—No vuelvas aquí.

El chico calló y miró al hombre con enojo y sorpresa antes de salir sin negar ni aceptar su destino. Pero antes de irse miró a Klaus y por fuera se le vio voltear un par de veces para atrás como llamándole para que le siguiera, aunque esto sólo lo sabían entre ellos dos.

Klaus estaba en problemas, estaba seguro de eso, si no lo estaba con sus hermanos seguramente lo estaría con los otros cuando se enteraran que ahora su pequeño espía ya no tenía permitido entrar al lugar.

Todos sus hermanos se cruzaron de brazos y le miraron con preocupación mientras él que se quedaba en medio explicando como el chico le pidió su número, evitó mencionar el caso del traficante que solía ser su amante porque si no, en vez de estarse carcajeando y golpeándose el pecho por falta de aire, Diego estaría gritándole y probablemente asfixiándolo con sus propias manos.

Como fuese, sus hermanos hombres lo molestaron el resto del día con ello diciendo que el chico era una ternura y todas sus actitudes de alguna manera ahora cobraban algo de sentido; un pequeño acosador personal que lo único que quería era su atención. Klaus pudo estar riendo de los comentarios, pero una vez que cerraron el lugar y sus hermanos se burlaron todo el camino hasta separarse e ir a sus respectivos hogares no había nada de que reírse porque todavía le quedaba un problema que resolver.

Caminó solo por las calles de la ciudad en busca de llegar a aquellos rincones que nadie conocía y conseguir un poco de lo que necesitaba luego de un día y vida ajetreados.

Volvió a pasar por el café dándole un fugaz vistazo y cuando lo dejó detrás fue entonces que empezó a tener la repentina sensación de que había visto algo importante de reojo y no lo noto. Por eso dio unos pasos atrás y se dio cuenta de que era.

—Saliste tarde—Escuchó la voz del chico con quien menos quería encontrarse.

—¿Qué haces en un callejón oscuro a estas horas? ¿dónde demonios está tu casa? ¿y tus padres? —Preguntó Klaus seriamente preocupado.

—¿Tienes la comida? —Respondió el chiquillo en cambio extendiendo la mano.

La bolsa que traía el adulto en la mano era su cena, no su parte del trato, pero igual no dijo nada y se la entregó porque no quería problemas.

El niño tomó la comida y la sacó como si se tratase de algo sumamente valioso que jamás había visto, y la forma en la que comió sin pena ni pausas dio muchas ideas al instante.

—Demonios, ¿qué te metiste?

El chico no respondió y prosiguió con lo suyo.

—Ah, me imagino que fue...—E imitó como si estuviese fumando un porro, aunque igual se quedó sin respuesta de vuelta. —Es una mierda, pero te ves del tipo que...

—Llévame a tu casa—Interrumpió el menor aun con la boca llena.

—¿Qué?

—Llévame a tu casa, usemos lo que usas tú.

—No—Negó rotundamente. —, vete tú a tu casa.

El chico no reaccionó de ninguna manera ante la respuesta y se quedó para seguir con su merienda sin decir nada más, esa fue la señal de Klaus para irse sin siquiera despedirse confiando que el chico, por la manera en que vestía y se veía arreglado no pertenecía a las calles y tenía un lugar donde quedarse.

A diferencia de él, Klaus tenía un hogar, pero no había forma de llamarlo así cuando se sentía tan frío, aburrido, desordenado y triste que no daban ganas de llegar. Era viernes, lo que significaba que su turno empezaría más tarde y toda la mañana la tendría libre para recuperarse de la resaca que pensaba conseguirse al entrar a una espantosa casa que por fuera parecía caerse a pedazos, pero por dentro la gente andaba o por los pasillos y las habitaciones desconcertadas o cayendo al suelo por culpa de sus dosis.

Quería no prestarle atención porque durante años esa vista se había vuelto común y no hacía falta sobre analizar, pero también quería evitarse el ver como se veía ante los ojos de los demás e iba directamente al baño una vez que gastaba su paga de la semana en un poco de felicidad momentánea.

Cerró la puerta del baño asegurándose que estaba solitario, se metió a la bañera y comenzó con su ritual diario que en cuestión de minutos lo tuvo perdido por las nubes.

Pero a pesar de que sus desorientados sentidos fueron incapaces de procesar lo que sucedía a su alrededor y lo único que era capaz de escuchar y sentir era su propio corazón palpitando dentro de su pecho, su borrosa vista pudo visualizar a un recurrente cliente del lugar en el que trabajaba y el cual había visto hacía unos minutos atrás, y fue capaz de reclamar nada porque luego de gritarle que se largase porque estaba ocupado, vio como ignoraba su petición y entraba al cuarto, y él no pudo hacer nada porque se perdió una vez más en él mismo.

Estaba demasiado drogado y sólo vagos fragmentos de emociones le pasaron por la cabeza siendo incapaz de mantenerse consiente el tiempo suficiente como para comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo tuvo tres cosas en mente que se le repetían una y otra vez como si fuesen un casete interminable y eran: _“Respira, detente, apresúrate.”_

_“Respira, detente, apresúrate.”_

_“Respira, detente, apresúrate.”_

_“Respira, detente, apresúrate.”_

_“Respira, detente, apresúrate.”_

Las voces se detuvieron en su cabeza, y en cambio tanto su vista tanto como su conciencia fueron atacadas por la imagen de un zapato presionando una jeringa a la que parecía estarse esforzando por llegar.

Y todo se oscureció.


	4. Cuatro

"Call Me" de Blondie era desde lejos, la mejor canción que podía existir en el mundo. De hecho, era la canción perfecta para cualquier tipo de situación, ya fuese para estar frente al espejo para arreglarse y ser la persona más ardiente de la existencia, andar por auto en las carreteras, o no tan común, para despertar por la mañana recostado sobre una mesa de tu trabajo, con la misma ropa del día anterior y con un dolor de cabeza que se compararía con tener una pequeña persona dentro taladrando.

Pero aun con las náuseas, el dolor, y la clara confusión de como había terminado ahí, Klaus Hargreeves sintió que todavía podía gozar de una buena canción que por alguna razón se apreciaba mejor cuando no la ponía él, y el destino la ponía en su camino.

Fue acoplándose de su incómoda posición y miró por primera vez a los alrededores cómo se veía el café cuando no tenía la vida que le daban sus hermanos y los clientes. Era relajante, de alguna manera, el tener una nueva vista de algo conocido, pero tampoco le agradaba como para que se quedase así para siempre; estaba, y le hacía sentir solitario.

«¿Cómo terminé aquí?» Se preguntó a sí mismo, a pesar de que cada pensamiento era una palpitación dolorosa en su cabeza. 

_“Respira, detente, apresúrate.”_ Y _Crack_. El sonido de cristales siendo aplastados contra el suelo con fuerza.

«Lo resolveré después» Volvió a pensar, pero tan mala suerte tenía los últimos días que justo después de pensarlo un estruendoso ruido de campana se escuchó y sus sensibles ojos fueron atacados por la repentina luz del lugar que se encendió.

—¿Klaus? —Escuchó la voz de su hermana Allison que siempre era la primera en llegar y tuvo que hacer el mayor de sus esfuerzos para saludarla levantando sólo una mano.

—¿qué estás haciendo aquí? tu turno no empieza hasta más tarde—completó la morena, pero fue ignorada por su ocioso hermano que a penas y podía con su propia alma.

Recostó la cabeza contra la mesa otra vez y se dignó a no responder nada porque simplemente no podía procesar nada en ese momento.

Hasta que volvió a sonar la campana sobre la puerta dejando conocer que había entrado alguien más.

Allison, quien tenía un hermoso cabello rizado y no había ni terminado de poner sus pertenecías sobre la mesa, miró confundida a _ese_ cliente mañanero que un día anterior se le había negado la entrada al lugar, más no dijo nada porque ahora que los hermanos sabían la razón de su comportamiento sintieron un poco de empatía y no quisieron castigarle por algo tan común a su edad.

—Hey—Saludó ella con confusión en su tono al verlo a una hora tan inhabitual.

—Hola—Devolvió el chico.

—Todavía no abrimos.

—Está bien, esperaré, ¿puedo tener café?

La mujer, fuera de la vista de un anonado adicto recostado sobre la mesa número cinco, asintió y le invitó a que se sentara en cualquier lugar que quisiera para esperar, aunque era obvio cual iba a elegir.

Se sentó justo en la mesa número cinco donde reposaba Klaus, sólo que del otro extremo. 

—supongo que no recuerdas nada de lo que hicimos anoche—dijo el chico una vez se sentó.

Ni siquiera una cubeta de agua helada pudo hacerlo sentir tan despierto como esas palabras cuando llegaron a sus oídos, la voz era tan familiar a la que estuvo resonando en su mente desde la noche anterior hasta que despertó.

Le deseó a Dios y a todos los seres del mundo no haber dicho o hecho nada que no haría sobrio.

—Te di la comida y me fui—Murmulló en un hilo de voz por la resequedad de su garganta.

—Lo hiciste, luego te seguí a la casa—Confesó—y te busqué hasta encontrarte en el baño.

El recuerdo de ello no entraba de ninguna manera en su cabeza más que en imprecisas memorias que traían consigo desagradables sensaciones. Recordó los golpeteos en la puerta y luego gritar a quien fuese que se tratara que se largara porque estaba ocupado, pero creyó que era alguien más del lugar, no el chico que no encajaba para nada en sus recuerdos por el momento.

—estabas en el suelo, y no estabas reaccionando bien, así que te ayude a vomitar.

Su cuerpo se encontraba vulnerable ahora y las sensaciones eran más fuertes, por lo que el nuevo forzoso recuerdo en su cabeza se sintió demasiado vivido; el estar de rodillas contra el suelo mientras que el chiquillo, sin tener porqué, le sujetaba de la mano y le apoyaba para que vomitara se sintió demasiado vivido.

_«Respira»_

Y luego le llegó el recuerdo de haber estado forcejando con alguien y gritar como sí jamás lo hubiese hecho en la vida.

—no me hiciste nada, si es lo que te preocupa—Completó otorgándole paz a su mayor duda al adulto—, quise irme luego de que terminaste, pero quisiste seguir drogándote.

_«Detente»_

Había pocas cosas que podían llegar a molestarlo y una de ellas sería que se metieran con sus cosas, y con esa cosa en especial ni se discutía la rabia que causaba en él.

_Crack._

Cuando llegó a él la memoria donde Cinco aplastó con todas sus fuerzas una jeringa que le costó más de dos semanas de arduo trabajo pensó que quizás esa noche se volvió loco, quizás gritó e hizo tanto escándalo que fue echado del lugar junto con el chico y quizás fue así que terminó rondando por las calles, en un estado deplorable con alguien de menos de 1.70 como apoyo para no caer, y acabó en el café.

_«Apresúrate»_

—me deshice de ello, y te traje al café para que estuvieses seguro, sólo vine a ver como estabas—Y finalizó dándole sentido a todas sus dudas.

Klaus tenía que estar agradecido, claro era, pero una persona adicta que pierde algo tan importante como eso no toma en cuenta lo que los demás hacen por él.

El hecho de haber perdido algo que le costó tanto fue lo que más le afectó, no pensó en que el chico lo ayudó y lo puso a salvo en la noche, sólo pensó en su adorada jeringa destrozada por él.

Y mientras lo miraba esperando tal vez, por un "gracias", Allison se acercaba con su orden diaria y entonces el adulto actuó de la manera más infantil, incoherente y patética, pues la resaca, la noticia, y un estresado hombre que ya no soportaba más del adolescente se convirtió en la peor combinación al despertar.

Tomó el café que gracias a los cielos no estaba ni frío ni caliente porque Allison jamás sabía prepararlo y lo que hizo fue tirarlo sobre la mesa con toda la intensión de que manchara al otro teniendo todavía la cordura suficiente de no habérselo arrojado a la cara sino a sus prendas.

No fue hasta luego de un silencioso e incómodo momento donde nadie supo cómo reaccionar que el adulto se arrepintió de lo hecho y supo que no había forma de culpar a su adicción por su terrible acción.

—¡Kla...! —La mujer estuvo a punto de regañar la inusual actitud de su hermano, pero fue interrumpida por el menor antes de pronunciar cualquier cosa.

—Fue un accidente—dijo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el suéter de encima para colocárselo en la cintura. —, de todas formas, ya me iba a casa, ocupaba una ducha.

—No, espera, déjame traer...—Se fue alejando de la escena y se dirigió a la cocina donde su voz se perdió, pero parecía ir a buscar algo con que se limpiase.

Pero fue en vano porque mientras se escuchaba el desorden que ocasionaba en la cocina, el agresor agachó la mirada y el otro se acercó a la salida para marcharse.

No había forma que después de esto lo volviese a ver, ¿cierto?

—Llámame.

Dijo antes de irse, y mientras él abandonaba el lugar, Allison regresaba con lo que tanto buscó sin sentido logrando presenciar como Klaus volvió a caer sobre la mesa empapándose del café que él mismo había derramado como ataque a quien sólo quiso ayudarlo.

Se prometió a sí mismo que no tendría problemas y no se haría dependiente de las drogas, pensó que no tenía problemas y era totalmente independiente de ellas, ¿entonces por qué hizo eso?

Su respiración empezó a verse afectada y reconoció instantáneamente que tendría un ataque nervioso.

_«Respira»_ Escuchó de nuevo la voz del otro a pesar de los hechos recientes. Nunca antes nadie había estado con él en la situación que poco a poco estaba reconstruyendo en su cabeza, y recapacitó en lo relajante que se sintió tener a alguien cerca.


	5. Cinco

El resto del día Klaus tuvo que andar de un lado a otro bebiendo café y mojándose constantemente la cara con agua para poder permanecer de pie las últimas horas en las que tuvo que trabajar forzosamente si no quería generar dudas entre sus hermanos que ya estaban sospechosos de su actitud al haberse enterado por parte de Allison el supuesto accidente sucedido en la mañana que primero corrió por boca de la de cabello ondulado con su hermana Vanya, y fue corriéndose entre los familiares como si el implicado no estuviese ahí.

_Cinco_ no regresó a ninguna hora de la tarde y todos los hermanos se sintieron en paz de no recibir reclamos por un día, mientras que un afligido drogadicto lo único que sentía era angustia por todos lados y por todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo; por lo que hizo sin razón al chico, que seguramente le iba a arruinar la vida al contarle a sus aliados lo que había hecho, porque sus hermanos ya habían puesto el ojo en él, y, no menos importante, porque al no haber completado su rutina de drogarse gracias a que había perdido su valioso tesoro, estaba tan tenso que sintió que moriría ahí mismo si no conseguía un poco de dosis pronto.

Las horas parecieron interminables el resto del día y cuando finalmente pasó por la misma y agotadora costumbre diaria de despedirse de sus hermanos y perderlos en el camino fue cuando finalmente se sintió liberado para ir a buscar más de lo que necesitaba.

Hasta que revisó sus bolsillos y recordó la razón del porque le tomó tanta importancia al incidente de la mañana.

No tenía suficiente dinero para nada que fuera siquiera barato, o conseguía lo que tanto le urgía pero matándose en el proceso para no llevar a cabo el morirse de hambre las siguientes semanas, o se aguantaba teniendo que llevar el sofocante proceso de la abstinencia.

Para cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común la respuesta era obvia, ¡trabajaba en un restaurante! podía sobrevivir de ello unos días, el problema era que recién le habían pagado y si sacaba tanta comida sus hermanos se darían cuenta y empezarían a tener más sospechas que de las que de por si ya tenían.

Pero aunque tuviera la respuesta correcta, era imposible enfocarse a lo que tenía que hacer, mientras se repetía a sí mismo que tenía que aguantar unos días hasta conseguir dinero, inevitablemente hizo su camino hacia la casa, deseando que algo le detuviera, un choqué, un asaltante o que Dios mismo bajara del cielo.

—No vayas.

Escuchó de repente y pensó en lo rápido que se había cumplido su deseo que tanto quería y a la vez no. ¿Era así de fácil atraer cosas que en realidad en el fondo no quería?

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a quien pertenecía la voz que se entrometió en su camino, miró al chico aparecer por el mismo callejón del día anterior cerca del café en donde no lo vio durante todo el día desde lo sucedido en la mañana, que ahora teniéndolo de frente le daba vergüenza recordar por lo grosero que fue.

Dijo que iría a cambiarse a su hogar, pero seguía con la misma ropa del día porque su suéter seguía envuelto en su cintura y la mancha enorme del café en su camiseta blanca era distinguible a pesar de ser de noche.

—no lo recuerdas, pero dijeron que no te acercaras de nuevo por lo que hiciste—prosiguió luego del agobiante silencio entre ambos.

Klaus, echándose la culpa que sentía en el pecho hasta lo más profundo de su mente, apretó los puños porque justamente iba para allá sin tener idea de que ya ni siquiera era bienvenido al único lugar que le trataba bien y donde podía conseguir lo que tanto necesitaba.

—perdón—expresó el menor ante el incesante silencio de parte del contrario.

¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Pensó primero, y sintió pena, esa simple palabra donde había claro arrepentimiento en su voz cuando le pidió perdón de algo que no debía pareció darle un giro total a sus emociones y le llegó a su maldito corazón porque repentinamente se sintió como un monstruo malagradecido. El chico a pesar de no ser más que un desconocido lo ayudó y obro bien como cualquiera habría hecho y Klaus no hizo más que enojarse con él, ¿desde cuándo se volvió así cuando se prometió a sí mismo no ser dependiente?

—te lo voy a recompensar— volvió a hablar mientras el otro estaba metido en su cabeza. Levantó una bolsa plástica en la que visiblemente había comida chatarra, cervezas y cigarrillos que sabrá Dios cómo consiguió.

El hombre exhaló pesadamente luego de analizar sus propios errores en su cabeza y finalmente respondió—Está bien, sólo estabas ayudándome, gracias. Deberías ir a casa.

Se acercó a tomar la bolsa que se le había extendido, pero antes de poder tomarla el otro la alejó de su alcance y parecía no querer dársela todavía.

—Llévame a tu casa—Requirió por segunda vez.

Klaus puso los ojos en blanco y echó las manos a los costados irritado. Justo cuando creía que podía dejar todo detrás le salía con lo mismo, ¡era de no creer!

—¿De esto se trata? —Reclamó elevando la voz enfurecido— Soy un enfermo, pero no ese tipo de enfermo.

—No quiero ir por eso—Refutó alzando también el tono agresivamente.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues insistiendo? No tengo dinero ni para mi propia dosis.

—No sé si te hayas dado cuenta—mostró su camisa manchada por él en la mañana—, pero no tengo un maldito lugar a donde llegar.

_Oh, eso explicaba muchas cosas._

Ahora se sentía mucho más culpable que antes porqué la noche pasada le negó el techo pensando que quería ir con otro tipo de intenciones. Creyó que con su apariencia de niño rico sólo se trataría de uno en una etapa de experimentaciones de la que se arrepentiría después si lograba salir de ese abismo, sin embargo, era bastante obvio que si el chico estaba involucrado con Frank, significaba que también estaba metido en el asunto de las drogas, por lo que no tener un lugar a donde llegar y pasar la noche no era sorpresa en absoluto y menos si se trataba de alguien nuevo.

Pensó en el asunto del café y sabía que le debía por lo menos el permitirle una ducha y prestarle ropa nueva hasta encontrarle una solución a su problema que pese a no ser suyo, no sería muy correcto de su parte dejarlo dormir en las calles.

—...Vámonos—Respondió simplemente como afirmación mientras empezaba a avanzar a casa y una sonrisa en el rostro del menor fue notoria cuando le siguió por detrás hasta quedar a su lado.

En un momento el chico le dio la bolsa a Klaus y por el resto del camino la ondeó como si él fuese el niño pequeño y de vez en cuando miraba al verdadero menor que durante su trayecto no dijo ni una sola palabra a pesar de que estaba a punto de ir a casa de un desconocido.

—¿qué tal sí soy un asesino serial? —Comentó, el silencio era abrumador y quiso bromear un poco.

Cinco se tomó un momento para mirarlo completamente serio y el otro pudo haber considerado que lo había asustado hasta que obtuvo de vuelta como respuesta algo que le hizo detener su caminar.

—¿Qué tal sí _yo_ soy un asesino serial?

—¿Lo eres? Aw, voy a morir con mi peor _outfit_.

Y el distante chiquillo se permitió mostrar una sonrisa que delató dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que recién podían ser descubiertas debido a ya mencionadas razones.

Continuaron caminando y pese a su pequeña interacción estaban seguros de que ninguno de los dos terminaría asesinando al otro una vez que atravesaron la puerta del pequeño y triste departamento que inclusive desde fuera se veía deprimente, hasta el menor lo reconoció y lo expresó con una mueca desagradable, pero una vez que entró al hogar eligió que sería mejor no comentar algo porque, aun si le faltaban muebles y sólo había una cama con una manta que no parecía cubrir mucho, peor era no tener nada.

—bueno, siéntete como en tu casa—El más grande alzó la voz tomándole por los hombros y luego procedió a sentarse en el suelo recargándose sobre la pared debido a la falta de un comedor.

El chico asintió una sola vez, y le acompañó para sentarse a su lado a la izquierda siendo el primero en tomar las cosas de la bolsa y una vez más, comer como un desesperado.

—Dios, ¿estás drogado o desde cuando no has comido? Dame sí tienes algo, la marihuana no hace mucho efecto en mí, pero por lo menos me ayuda a dormir.

El chico se detuvo por un momento y aun con la boca llena negó. —Este es el peor lugar para hacer eso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas metido en esto? Debes saber que mientras tengas la necesidad, el lugar no importa.

—...—El chico calló y prosiguió con su poca saludable comida rápida.

—Aunque tienes razón, el fantasma de Dave va perseguirme por siempre por traerte aquí. Toma—le pasó un cigarrillo y una cerveza que venía en la bolsa, él mismo había seleccionado lo mismo.

—¿El fantasma de quién? —Preguntó el chico, aceptando la bebida y abriéndola al instante para concluir su comida a medio terminar.

—Dave—Repitió, inconscientemente agachando la mirada para no mostrarse melancólico—, mi novio.

Lentamente, y aun con comida dentro de su boca se limpió con el dorso de la mano y decidió detenerse para preguntar.

—¿Qué paso con él?

Tuvo muchas veces esa conversación con sus hermanos, con la familia del fallecido mencionado, y con su psiquiatra, pero justo ahora no podía hacerlo porque el chico le hacía sentir vulnerable y probablemente se pondría a llorar hasta que amaneciera si le contaba toda la historia de su vida.

—Vida—Contestó solamente alzando los hombros y mirando a la nada a la vez que encendía su cigarrillo y le daba una calada.

—La foto en la entrada del café...—Mencionó.

—Ah, no. Ese es mi hermano, Ben, —y volvió a mostrarse agobiado sin ser consiente— también murió.

Cinco miró a otro extremo en el suelo y prosiguió comiendo al no tener nada que decir, no había conocido a esas personas por lo que no podía decir que lo sentía.

El adulto finalizó su primera cerveza y tal y como fue por la segunda, fue por la tercera y hasta la cuarta fue cuando decidió cuestionar al menor que no había ni terminado su primera además que y su cigarrillo no estaba encendido.

—¿Los cigarros no son lo tuyo, pero la ma...

—No tengo nada que ver con Frank—Interrumpió antes de permitirle finalizar.

—¿Qué? — la confesión le tomó tan desprevenido que tuvo que volver a preguntar para asegurarse que había escuchado bien y no había confundido sus palabras.

El chico no pudo mantener más su mentira y exhaló pesadamente decidido a revelar todo.

—Frank fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza, no creí que en realidad se trataba del nombre de un traficante de verdad.

Se le quedó mirando como sí le acabase de contar como fue su día y no como lo había engañado durante los últimos días.

Klaus se quedó bastante quieto porque la noticia se estaba asimilando en su cabeza todavía.

—Nunca he tomado drogas—añadió provocando por fin que el otro actuase de manera rápida y le quitase el cigarro que jamás se encendió y la bebida alcohólica a medio terminar.

—¡Me hiciste darte mi número, fuiste a una casa llena de...! — se detuvo para alejar todo lo posible que pudiese corromperlo como si fuese a lograr un cambio. —¡bebiste alcohol! ¡alcohol que yo te di!

—Es sólo alcohol, tengo casi la edad legal y no es como si no hubiese tomado antes—contestó indiferente mientras trataba de volver a recuperar su bebida echándosele encima, pero el otro se lo negó y lo alejó con la mano que tenía libre.

—Me voy a ir a la cárcel—ignoró por completo su respuesta y se angustió ante sus pensamientos—, tus padres me van a matar.

—No te vas a ir a la cárcel—le devolvió prosiguiendo con su misión de querer recuperar lo que era suyo—mis padres ni siquiera saben dónde estoy, así que ya cálmate.

—Te tienes que ir—Advirtió quitándoselo de encima mientras se levantaba del suelo y lo dejaba tendido ahí luego de haberlo hecho caer al quitarse como su soporte. —, vete a casa.

—¡No! —Exclamó indignado mirándolo con rabia desde el suelo.

—¡¿Y por qué no?! —gritó, tal vez más fuerte de lo necesario, pero su rabia giraba en respecto a las mentiras y acciones del contrario.

—¡Porqué si voy a casa voy a seguir creciendo con mi padre! —volvió a gritar pero esta vez poniéndose de rodillas y dirigiéndose al que estaba de pie frente a la puerta.

—¿Cómo?, ¿rico y exitoso con un niño que no sabe nada más que mentir y tener caprichos? —Devolvió.

El menor miró con tanta furia que sería incapaz de almacenarse en alguien tan pequeño, y se arremangó las mangas de su larga camisa blanca dando a entender que probablemente querría pelear; y cuando el adulto se sintió listo para carcajearse por su ridícula acción la risa se quedó atrapada en su garganta y el corazón se le bajó hasta el estómago cuando vio que lo que en realidad quería hacer era mostrarle las marcas sobre sus muñecas y brazos.

Permaneció en silencio porque tampoco supo que decir ante una revelación así. Lo había traído a su casa aun si no conocía ni su nombre, ni quien era en realidad. Pero ambos estaban revelándose detalles de su vida por alguna razón, y aunque había hecho mal y había mentido, tenía empatía por él y decidió quedarse callado y no gritarle más.

—Fallé en un recital de violín el mes pasado, —prosiguió hablando también con más calma—, a mi padre no le agradó que no estuviese participando a las lecciones en casa, y le dio buen uso a su estúpido bastón—mostró marcas sobre sus muñecas que lucían estarse sanando todavía.

Escalofríos recorrieron su espalda.

—¿Y tu madre?

No contestó esa pregunta y se quedó mirando al suelo.

—... ¿lo hizo antes? —preguntó de nuevo buscando sonar comprensivo para que supiese que no estaba enojado con él.

El chico asintió.

—Cuando se enteró que iba a "lugares callejeros".

—¿Callejeros? —curvó las cejas en confusión.

—Como el café—aclaró—, no le gustaba que fuese, y a mí no me importaba que no le gustara, hasta que decidió darle fin a mi "rebeldía".

Se sobó la espalda con ambas manos al recordar los golpes no visibles. Quiso levantar su camisa, pero el más alto se sentó en la cama detrás suyo y alzó una mano para indicarle que se detuviera.

—No, no hagas eso—expresó con la voz apagada y ninguno dijo nada más, Cinco siguió en el suelo, dejando caer su peso sobre sus rodillas.

—Por favor, dime algo—rogó en un murmulló.

Había pruebas irrefutables de que no le estaba mintiendo al respecto con algo tan serio y no lo veía tan loco como para inventarse algo así de jodido, y aun sí tenía experiencias igual de jodidas, no sabía que decirle, ¡ni siquiera sabía que quería que le dijesen a él! La noche no había salido como lo planeado.

— Sé que no es tan malo como lo tuyo, dijo que sólo lo hacía para disciplinarme, pero no soporto tantas reglas y ordenes, me está matando—alzó la mirada dejándose ver indefenso y juntó sus manos para rogarle—, por favor, Klaus, no me hagas volver, no quiero volver.

La sola pronunciación de su nombre por su parte fue suficiente para romperle el corazón a cualquiera que lo tuviera, y él, a pesar del engaño y las previas acciones, sería llamado un tonto por tener tanto corazón y creerle.

—No, no, no—Negó y se echó las manos al rostro—, deja eso, levántate del suelo, vamos.

El chico obedeció y rápidamente se puso una vez más a su lado en la cama mirándolo como un desamparado.

—No te estoy mintiendo esta vez—le dijo directamente aun si no se miraban mutuamente —, conocí el café, _me enamoré de ti_ , y supe que tenía que irme de ahí.

Amor. Para alguien tan joven era comprensible que confundiese a la primera persona que le atraía como el amor de su vida; que normalmente te dejaban llorando por meses luego de saber que no tienes ni la chance de hablarles. Este caso ya había llegado hasta otro extremo.

Escuchó llamarle por su nombre un par de veces más y le pareció extraño porque no recordaba que lo hubiese hecho antes.

—Está bien, Cinco—Habló finalmente. Era demasiado para llevar a cabo en la noche, mas sí se encontraba casi sobrio y no podía procesar ni pensar nada coherente. —. Mis hermanos te llaman Cinco, porque siempre te sientas en la mesa número Cinco.

—Los he oído…— Estaba dispuesto a discutir todo lo que quisiera con tal de tenerlo de su lado, pero al ver su cansada mirada y posición supo que no sería capaz y siguió la corriente de cambio radical de tema. —me odian.

—Huh—soltó una risilla y asintió lentamente—, eres un pequeño bastardo, no te odian, pero sí detestan tu actitud.

El chico calló.

—¿te molesta?

—No, me agrada—y quiso sonreír forzadamente. —, llámame así. Es mejor que mi verdadero nombre.

Y de nuevo el cuarto se llenó sólo por el ruido del exterior, Klaus desde su lugar cerró los ojos y se desconectó completamente del mundo sin saber que en cualquier momento podría caer dormido.

—Iré a tomar una ducha—No supo si lo pensó o lo dijo. —, espérame para resolver el tema de… —miró a sus alrededores para señalar la cama, sólo era una, y era un problema.

—Está bien, te espero.

Pasó de la habitación principal y entró al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de sí recargándose sobre el lavabo para apoyarse ante la debilidad de todo el estrés físico del día. Demasiadas sensaciones, la cabeza le palpitaba y se sentía agobiado; sólo cuando entró a la bañera y cerró los ojos pudo sentirse a gusto.

¿ahora en que se había metido? Del otro lado de la habitación había un chico del que a penas y conocía el nombre y probablemente a este punto ya era buscado por un hombre que podría hundirle la vida de un chasquido. Sí, mencionó que no lo estarían buscando, pero no era seguro confiarse.

Ni siquiera pudo confiar en que lo esperaría, porque luego de su muy tardada ducha de una hora y media pensando en sí debería llamar a Protección a Menores o arriesgarse a doce años de prisión, salió del cuarto de baño ya con ropa nueva y lo vio en un extremo de la cama dormitando a pesar de que habían quedado de acuerdo en resolver que harían cuando regresara.

Era su culpa, se habría quedado dormido también de haber sido su puesto.

Como fuese, no le quedó más opción que actuar como papá oso y ponerle la no muy tibia sabana encima para que no pasara frío. Para su suerte la cama era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas y pudo recostarse del otro lado poniendo una almohada de por medio para que las cosas no fuesen incómodas al despertar.

La escena era tan irreal, jamás se imaginó en una situación así y sin embargo ahí estaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien más a parte de él entraba a su hogar y sin querer sonar enfermo, se sentía a gusto de estar acompañado, sólo esperaba que la paz en el rostro del menor que dormitaba fuese por lo mismo.


End file.
